


Pore Vomit boy

by the_legendary_monster_tracker



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gas torture, fart jokes, tranin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_legendary_monster_tracker/pseuds/the_legendary_monster_tracker
Summary: Jaune is sick of Yang always calling him vomit boy! But yang calls him that aspeshualy because he vomited on her shoes ( and it’s a lot of fun to tease). Time to get revenge.





	Pore Vomit boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun. If for sumreasen I achualy post this I’m so sorry.

It was a regular day in remnant everyone was relaxing indoors and eating dinner and sitting together. Jaune was stuffing his face, Ruby and Nora were excitedly chatting about the grim killing contest they had and Ren was between them trying to mack shore the conversation didn’t go too far. Blake was talking to Weiss about fiction compared to non-fiction books and Crow was talking to Oscar about a story he’s probably too young for whilst Yang was eavesdropping on it. Afterward Everyone pact up and Jaune felt sick. “Oooo I feel woozy” Jaune said with a sick look on his face. ” Then don’t eat so much,” Ren said giggling “ never!” Jaune said greatly in response. “ whats ring not feeling well Vomit boy” Yang said annoyingly one purpose “gonna rune another pair of shoes!”. she smoked “ I said I was sorry,” Jaune said annoyed, she did her job. Yang showed enjoyment at his annoyance. “ And stop calling me vomit boy, I haven’t puked in ages. I didn’t puke on the airship recently, as a matter of fact, I think I’m over my era sickness.” Jaune said proudly. Jaune was right he hadn't puked, and whilst It probably wouldn't stop the nice name, he was prude of himself and it did somewhat belittle the name. “Well see about that, Vomit boy,” Yang said to herself quietly with an evil grin on her face. ” And then the beewolf tor off there clothes so we were both partly exposed so-“ Crow was rambling on to Oscar “ Crow shut up I don’t want to hear about your inappropriate tales” Oscar responded. “ ow, that’s a shame, I was just getting to the good part.” Later that night...

Jaune was training in the night outside away from everyone as all wase. He was swiping and stabbing when someone comes along to bother him.  
“Ha, Yang” Jaune said in surprise “ why are you here? “ he asked “ and why are you eating a burrito? Wasn't dinner enough for you?”  
”I was thinking I’d eat less and loos some weight, sins I’ve gotten pretty lazy recently,” Yang said “ but then I got really hungry and you know there are better ways to stay in shape”  
“ you didn’t answer the more prominent question, what are you doing here? To train” Jaune asked.  
Yang finishes her food and walks towards Jaune slowly and early!  
” O Jauneboy I’m here to right a wrong” Yang said with an evil grin “ you talked back to me and sort of wone, and I don’t like that.”  
“ what wa-“ was all Jaune could say before he was punched in the gut fiercely!  
“ (coff coff) Yang what are you doing?” Jaune asked recovering from the punch. “ beating me up because I talked back to you?”  
”Nope, I’m just proving I’m right, changing the truth, and... well... ye why not,” said Yang casually yet evilly. “ but mostly I’m just having fun”.  
Yang then grabbed Jaune pushed him dawn, pined him and then pointed her but to his face. “Yang what are you-“ was all Jaune could say before he was delivered a putrid blast to the face, courtesy of Yangs behind!  
Jaune cringed at the smell as well as the act “ew, that stinks it smells like puked up rotten eggs! Why are you doing this?” Jaune asked as he got delivered another smelly fart “ ITS Disgusting! “ Jaune tries to plug his nose but Yangs legs are stopping his armies. 

“O Jauneboy don’t you remember, you said you haven’t puked in a while. So if you puke then I can officially call you Vomit boy again. Yang exclaimed evilly “ it’s a simple Jauneboy you puke you loos.”  
“ so you punching me in the stomach and... this is all an attempt to make me puke!” Jaune said recovering from the last attack. “Yep, And I eat a lot of fiber plus that burrito, so have fun with that.” Yang said again with a sinister smirk and tone “ I’m going to have fun making you vomit boy, fink of it as payment for my shoe. “  
Yang farted again but this one was longer and more putrid than the other ones. He could even taste it, it was so awful that he had to hold his breath. (“And she calls herself a lady”) Jaune thought to himself.  
“ I said I was sor- “ but then Jaune was sat on by Yang. His nose bared in her behind. His nose was assaulted by the smell of her butt and he couldn’t push her off as she was still locking his arms apart. 

But it got worst when she farted again, and this time it was at almost direct contact with his nose. He only took a quick whiff before holding his breath again, it was harder as Yang was sitting on him and because he nearly gagged from the smell. The smell was stinging his nose so badly a death stoker could do less damage. And he was feeling nauseous, he had to admit it was waking.  
“ tell you what Jaune if you win I’ll never call you Vomit boy again and I’ll stop picking on you, haws that “ Yang said with a confident look on her face. “ but if I win you have to be my punching bag, both verbally, physically and gassally as well as sexually if I feel like it.” Jaune gulped “And many even help get my revenge on other people as well”

Yang didn’t wait for him to respond and she didn't care. She started shaking her butt on his face, not only in a mocking fashion but it also made it worse. Jaune was gasping for fresh air but couldn't and he couldn’t hold his breath for long, Yang new this. He tried to get fresh air from his mouth but she sat harder and wider as well as closed his mouth with her hands to stop it. She farted again and he kept holding his breath, but he could still smell the gas as it was force dawn his nose. He tried to focus on breathing through his mouth but he could still taste the gas. 

At this point Jaune is going to suffocate which is probably what he’s trying to do to avoid the torcher. So Yang got a clever idea. She lifted herself a little to tempt Jaune with air.

“(O thang god... or gods, whatever she’s finally given up)” Jaune though.  
But right as he started to inhale, yang tor dawn her pants, sat on his face again this time with her stained underwear, and let out the biggest longest blast so far, right as he was inhaling. It was cruel.

If he thought the small whiff he took before were terrible, he dreaded the full blast. And this was without her pants on this time, she had her orange panties. The smell was so bad it made his eyes water. His nose burnt and stung and he felt like he was going to be sick. 

“ haws it smell dawn there Jauneboy, ready to give up. Just tell me when you're going to vomit. “ Yang said mockingly and smugly. “ my tummy’s been a little sick lately and that’s what gave me the idea. made it smell really bad, to begin with. “  
Jaune struggled under her but she was to string. Jaune almost went unconscious when she farted again and like smelling salt it re woke him. But he was still determined not to loos. But then Yang's stomach started to rumble. And she had a big smirk on her face.

“ alright it’s been fun seeing you squirm, but it’s time to end this.” Yang said menacingly. As she lets out a 30-second long fart that forced its way thru his nostrils. “If I keep going like this I might actually youse your face as a toilet. I could pee in your mouth right now, and or take a dump down your throat, haws that sound, ay Jauneboy?” Jaune felt sick listening to her and the idea of it and that’s just what she wanted as she giggles and shakes her behind.  
Then she lifted herself up again this time Jaune wasn't going to fall for it again, but then she took off her panties and shode her exposed behind. “ ono” Jaune though to himself, he knew what she was going to do. But she still didn’t lower herself, she was waiting for him to inhale. 

“ come on Jauneboy if you don’t get fresh air your going to blow a GASket. “ Yang mocked. That pun heart Jaune almost as much as what she’s been doing to him all night.

After a while he couldn’t resist the temptation and quick breath in but Yang was just as quick and sat down hard and fast. This time his nose holes were directly touching her butt hole. And she released a huge blast that lasted almost a minute, and most of it was forced right down his nose. The smell was worst then anything he’s smelt before, it made his eyes water like a waterfall, his nose stung so badly he’d rather get stung by a death stocker, and not only can he test it but he could feel the warmth of it filling his lungs and slightly burning his skin on his nose and his insides. 

“ (sniff sniff) woof that smells so bad, sure I don’t GAS you to death Jauneboy. I mean I’m ready to puke BUTT you, well I sort of feel bad. You know if I lose this I’m going to be really BUTT hurt you now. I know what you’re thinking and yes I thought of a bunch of fart jokes and puns for this and yes it’s who of the mane reasons I’m also doing this.” Yang said and she started feeling sick from her on fart.

Jaune was almost at his limit he was about to throw up but he swallowed and Steele himself, determined since he’d come so far. But suddenly Yangs tummy began to rumble again and this time it seemed to visibly hurt her.  
“ awawawaw, that’s it Jauneboy I commend you for making it this far but right now it’s all or nothing,” Yang stated determinedly. Jaune gulped and started to struggle. Yang holding him in place harder but still struggling. Getting ready Yang's eyes turned red and she activated her semblances. This worried Jaune a lot he Isn't ready for this.  
“Mmmmm Mmmmm” was all Jaune could say underneath Yang struggling. 

Suddenly Yang released the biggest smelliest blast she’d ever given out as in a short amount of time. the sudden but grate blast of air ( if you can even call it that ) was forts dawn Jaunes nostrils, the blast was so powerful that it almost made Yang Jump. But Jaune stopped struggling. The blast only lasted for 5 seconds and smelt like an old protein shake. But the damage was devastating, it felt like his nose was corroding from the inside out and his eyes were going off like fountains. His lungs felt like they were on fire from the burning stinky air that inflated his lungs. This was it.

Yang got up off of his face. “ common Jauneboy just gave in and puke.” Yang stated eagerly to see what happens. “(Cough, cough, cough.)” Jaune was coughing to get the burning air out of his lungs as soon as possible. But only coughing thru his nose as not to pike thru his mouth. Yang could see the smelly horrible gas immiserating from his nose. But then he did it.  
“BLEK!!!” Jaune Vomited, but he wasn't dun yet. “ Eww, not another peer of perfectly good shoes!” Yang exclaimed “ how well I had expected to get barfed on at least a little, and I win so there. “ Yang Cherd “ I win I win I- “ but then Yang sow the sorry state of Jaune Ark, smelly, sick and beaten. Yang scratched the bake of her he’d. 

“ well Jauneboy you did last super long, way longer than a regular person would so... let’s call it my dad... you now a tay... story you’ve suffered enough thanks to me. “ Yang felt guilty “ I’ll still call you Vomit boy but you don’t have to be my personal punching bag “ Yang helped Jaune up and shook his hand “ OK but I swerve Someday I’ll get you back for this “ Jaune exclaimed. “ you can try, but we should be getting back before anyone notices we’re gone, vomit boy . “ Yang said helping Jaune back to everyone else. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still sorry. Don’t hold this agents me. I posted this by axadent I’m sorry. This was just me righting sumthing actually stopped for fun. Sorry.


End file.
